Shuffle
by Mimi the pink Kitty
Summary: It's all about ten of the Gundam Seed characters constantly changing girlfriends slash boyfriends for extremely unusual pairings. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I** **ASSEMBLY INSANITY**

"Well, students! Now that this year is almost over, we teachers don't _need_ to guide you all down to the gym for the year end recognition assembly! So please feel free to stampede down to the gym in disorderly fashion!" Said Advisory 14's teacher enthusiastically.

"Well, it's the most exciting part of the year- the stampede to the gym," Athrun Zala, a grade eleven student said to his friend, Kira Yamato.

"Yeah, the year end stampede… commonly known as the run of survival," Kira said smiling. "That's why we use _common sense_ and wait until everyone's down at the gym, and then we go," Athrun said, watching as someone in the hallway tripped and was stampeded over.

**Down At the Gym…**

Athrun and Kira walked into the gym where presently the whole school was seated. (This particular school is grades 10 through 12-HighSchool.)

Welcome to the year end recognition assembly!" The principal said happily. "Now please be silent as we wait for about five minutes as the paramedics peel all the flattened students that were stampeded over off the hallway floors."

**Five Insignificant Minutes later… **

"Okay! Thank you all for waiting quietly! Now let's all try to enjoy this assembly. _Even though Coordinators now live among us…" _The principal muttered. Everyone became extremely quiet at his last comment. "That idiot…" Athrun thought, for obvious reasons… "My cat's breath smells like cat food," thought Kira absently.

Suddenly, the sound of running echoed through the still gym. A few seconds later, it stopped. There was more silence.

Then a sudden scream of anger followed by a silver-haired boy tackling the principal to the ground, grabbing him by the hair and smashing his head into the floor multiple times.

"DIE! NATURAL SCUM!" He screamed.

"Mr. Jule! Cried the vice-principal, trying to pull him away. He growled like an animal and the vice backed away.

"YZAK!" Came the shout of a girl, followed by her tackling him off the principal. "What the heck do you think you're doing Cagalli!" Kira shouted, running up to the front of the gym to aid his twin sister as she pinned down the enraged Yzak. "Oh, my head…" groaned the principal, managing to stand up. "Mr. Jule! I know you're a grade twelve student this year an should be graduating with flying colours, but because of your outburst, I'm holding you back a year!"

"You're not helping!" Cagalli screamed trying to keep Yzak pinned down. "Yeah! Plus you can't speak badly about Coordinators! You're gonna get fired!" Kira shouted. "Get off, Cagalli!" Yzak screamed angrily. What she did to silence him surprised everyone- she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Okay! That's enough!" The vice-principal shouted as four teachers ran up to the front of the gym to help sort out the mess.

**Ten Minutes Later, In the Detention Room…**

"This sucks! That jerk has the _nerve_ to show racism towards Coordinators in a school with a mix of both Coordinators and Naturals! And for standing up for my own kind, I get sent to detention for the rest of the day, I get held back with _flawless _grades- AND that Cagalli-girl kisses me!" Yzak shouted angrily to no one in particular as he paced the room. He suddenly stopped in front of a window- it was impossible to open. "Even better…" He thought smirking mischievously. "I will not be silenced!" With that, he kicked the window, causing it to shatter. He then jumped out the shattered window, landing perfectly.

**Back At the Assembly…**

"Okay, everyone… let's just pretend that never happened… Back to the recognition assembly!" The principal shouted with an icepack on his bruised head.

"God, Yzak's such a drama queen…" Athrun muttered to Kira.

"Yeah, that was a bit of an over-exaggeration… we could have just-" Kira was interrupted by another angry scream. Yzak once again tackled the principal to the ground and started banging his head against the floor- AGAIN.

"Geez, he's determined…" Athrun said blinking. "Psychotic, even…" Cagalli, who was standing beside Kira said. They looked at her. "Huh-? No way am I kissing that psychopath again!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Let me just say that the beginning of this chapter is kind of boring. It gets better later though, so don't worry. I also wanted to say that for this story to really make sense to everyone, you're going to have to visit my personal profile. It explains everything you need to know. Thanks, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER II AWARDS, SPRAY PAINT **

**AND SLUMBER PARTIES**

**An Hour Later The Gym…**

"All right! Now that we've made for certain Mr. Jule can't bother us anymore, let's start this assembly!" The principal shouted. "First of all, who here has ever been physically or verbally harmed by Mr. Jule!"

The entire population of the gym raised their hands. "Wow, this is sad… hm… who agrees with holding him back as a punishment?" He asked. No one raised their hand. "Why not!" The principal shouted.

"Because if you hold him back, he'll be around for another year!" A grade eleven student named Fllay shouted. "Then what's his punishment going to be?" He asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Shouted a grade eleven student named Dearka- Yzak's best (and only) friend. "We'll give him anger-management classes!"

"Hmmm… that might just work, Mr. Elsman…" The principal said thoughtfully. "Well, we'll get to that later. Right now, it's time to announce Final Exam Scores!"

**(Boring Stuff Starts Here -When you come to the next bold print it's over.)**

"All right. The Final Exam Scores. I know most of you did study for this one. Some of you didn't. Because of that, fifty of you are being held back. However, the other two-hundred of you passed!" The vice principal said perkily as she walked up to the front of the gym. "Ultimately, we had nine students this year with amazing scores. One from grade ten, one from grade twelve and seven from grade eleven… If I call your name, please come up to the front of the gym to receive your special certificate… Okay- we'll start with the high score from grade ten… Nicol Amalfi with 95 pecent," The vice said happily. Nicol Amalfi, a very kind quiet boy walked up to the front of the gym to except his "Grade Ten High Score" certificate.

"Now, the best scores from grade eleven- in order. First we have a tie between Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala with 100 percent."

Kira and Athrun walked up to the front of the gym to except their "Grade Eleven High Score" certificates.

"Now we have five other grade eleven students with outstanding scores. –Another tie between Lacus Clyne and Dearka Elsman, with 95 percent."

Lacus was a naive and innocent girl- the perfect role model, and Dearka was friends with Yzak. Which was surprising because he was nothing like Yzak. He just liked to fool around and push everyone's buttons.

Lacus and Dearka walked up to the front of the gym to except their "Grade Eleven High Score" certificates.

"All right, the last Grade Eleven High Scores had a three-way _**tie**_. With 90 percent; Miriallia Haw, Cagalli Yula Athha and Fllay Allster." The vice principal said happily.

Miriallia was a kind, friendly girl who was easy to get along with, Cagalli was a tomboyish girl who was extremely sassy and the twin sister of Kira and Fllay was a manipulative bitch.

The three girls walked up to the front of the gym to except their "Grade Eleven High Score" certificates.

"Finally, we have the Grade Twelve High Scores. As usually there was a small amount of grade twelve's with high scores. In fact, this year, there was only one. Okay, let's see… it's- oh-no… Yzak Jule… with… 100 percent…" The vice said quietly.

Everyone was silent.

"Well… we'll just give it to him later when… he's not so angry…"

**(End of the Boring Stuff.)**

**After School, 4:10 p.m.…**

"So, what did the principal give Yzak for a punishment?" Kira asked as he walked home with Athrun and Cagalli.

"Well, there were three punishments: He has to take anger-management classes as soon as school starts up again, every Wednesday and Thursday he has to read to the kids down at the Christian preschool, and every Monday, Tuesday and Friday he has to come to school to serve afive hour detention. It's that or he repeats the year," Athrun answered. "Harsh…" Cagalli said.

"Hey, Cagalli… is there any particular reason why you kissed Yzak?" Kira asked suddenly. She blushed. "I was trying to get him to shut up and stop fighting against me! I'd never kiss Yzak because I love him!"

"Hm-? I only heard the last part- because you love him?" Kira asked smirking. "NO!" Cagalli screamed pushing him. "Sure, he's not bad-looking! BUT HE HAS A TERRIBLE PERSONALITY!"

"I still say you like him," Athrun teased. "SHUDDAP!" She screamed smacking him upside the head.

**Just Outside The School, 4:30 p.m.…**

"This'll teach him not to mess with Yzak Jule…" Yzak muttered angrily, obviously referring to the principal as he spray painted the outside school wall. The spray paint was blue (not that it matters) and let's just say he wrote some… inappropriate language…

"Yzak! What the HELL do you think you're doing!" Someone shouted behind him. He whirled around to see… Dearka. "Geez! Spray paintin' the school walls… without inviting me!" He pulled some red spray paint out of his backpack. "-You carry spray paint with you?" Yzak asked, frowning. "Yeah, at all times… don't you?" Dearka questioned. "Hm. No. –So why are you here anyway?" Yzak changed the subject. "Well… I was looking for you," Dearka answered, beginning to spray paint the school walls as well.

"Hey, guys!" Came another shout. They both looked to see Nicol, goody-two-shoes Nicol. "Hey, guys!" He repeated, walking closer. "Oh, god… here comes Nicol…" muttered Dearka. "Guys? What are you doing?" Nicol asked. "Are you vandalizing the school?"

"Yeah," Yzak said. "No," Dearka said. "You guys really shouldn't do that…" Nicol advised, "you could get in really big trouble… I mean… you're already in enough trouble as it is, Yzak… you don't need anymore…"

"I'll decide when it's enough…" Yzak hissed. "And if you rat on us, then I'll make sure for the next three months, YOU'RE EATING ALL YOUR MEALS THROUGH A TUBE!"

"In your arm," Dearka added. "O-okay… um… I'm really scared!" Whimpered Nicol, backing away. "Don't worry. Yzak won't hurt you, he's completely harmless," Dearka said. "Shut up, Dearka!" Yzak shouted smacking him. "Ow! –Okay… he means it… But come on Yzak, how about we just let this kid hang out with us?" He asked. "What? Hang out? What the hell do you think you're talking about! We don't hang out!" Yzak shouted. "That means yes," Dearka said smirking. "Okay… hey, what're you writing on the walls anyway? Hm… Sob? What's a sob?" Nicol asked as he examined the graffiti. "It means son of a bitch, you idiot," Yzak hissed. "Oh… okay… well, is there anything I can do? You know, to help?" Asked Nicol. "Yeah, you can keep an eye out for any authority while we finish the job," Dearka answered as he and Yzak went back to spray painting the school.

**Two Days later, 4:00p.m.…**

The sound of the phone ringing echoed through the Clyne mansion.

"Hello?" Lacus answered the phone sweetly.

"Hey, Lacus. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I just called to let you know that the 2-week summer vacation is now in effect," came the voice of Miriallia. "Oh, that's a shame…" Lacus sighed. "I guess that means I'm going to have to have that slumber party tomorrow."

"Oh yeah… those slumber parties you always throw in the middle of the summer… who are you going to invite?" Miriallia asked. "You, of course- and Cagalli, Fllay and Shiho," she answered. "Shiho? Doesn't she go to that school across town?" She asked. "Yes," Lacus answered, "she's very kind."

"All right. Noon tomorrow, then?" Miriallia asked. "Noon tomorrow," Lacus agreed. "See you then."

**At the Jule Mansion…**

"My son is missing! He's been missing for two days! I don't know what happened!" Cried Ezaria Jule, Yzak's mother, to an operator over the phone.

"Ezaria… doesn't Yzak go missing often?" The operator asked, used to getting calls like this from her. "Well it's never been for more than one day!" She cried.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and Yzak stormed in. "Uh… just forget that I called, okay?" Ezaria said quickly hanging up.

"Yzak! Where the hell have you been! I was worried SICK!"

I was at a friends' house, MOTHER!" Yzak shouted. "Don't talk to me like that, mister!" She shouted. "Why didn't you call me!"

"Because I didn't FEEL like it!" He screamed back. "YZAK! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" She FINALLY shouted. His jaw dropped but he was quick to recuperate. "W-well at least I'm not A TOTAL COW!"

"You know, I still have the authority to send you to your room," she hissed.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Ezaria shot Yzak a glare before going to answer the door.

Let me tell you, she wasn't surprised in the least when she saw the principal standing there. Sighing deeply she asked: "What did Yzak do?"

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Review and let me know. 

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring. It's kind of just setting the board for chapter 4, which will be a lot more interesting.

Thanks to AthrunXCagalli4ever for reviewing!

Now here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER III **

Babysitting, Plans and Love Notes

**The Next Day…**

"Ugh… grounded… did it ever occur to her that three harsh punishments are enough?" Yzak muttered to himself as he sat in his room with nothing to do.

The door suddenly opened and Ezaria walked in. She was carrying his younger sister.

"Yzak. I need you to look after your sister for me. I'm going out," she said gently handing him the young girl. Her name was Allaya and like Yzak she had silver hair and blue eyes.

"What-? How long will you be?" Yzak asked quickly. "Two hours. –And don't you try anything funny while I'm gone!" She shouted before leaving the room.

"That's like… trying to stop the rain from falling…" he muttered.

Allaya giggled and began pulling his hair.

"Ow! Stop it!"

**Noon…**

Miriallia rang the Clyne mansions' doorbell and wait for about five seconds before Lacus opened the door.

"Oh hello, Miriallia," she said pleasantly. "Come in. Shiho's already here."

"Really?" she asked. "What time did she get here?"

"11:55," Lacus answered. "Please go up to my room and make yourself at home."

Miriallia nodded and walked up the stairs and into Lacus' room. Now let me take this opportunity to say that Lacus' room is huge. About nine average-sized rooms put together. It had its own sitting room, a fireplace, a king-sized bed, a mini libraryand to top it all off, a balcony.

Shiho was sitting over on the couch closest to the door.

"Hello. It's been awhile," Miriallia said sitting down beside her. "-You know, since you left a year ago."

"Yes… my parents decided to move to the other side of town. But we've decided on moving back in about a week," Shiho replied. "Wow, really? That's great!" Miriallia said smiling.

Their conversation was cut short by door opening and Cagalli walking in. "Oh, hello Cagalli," Miriallia said politely. To be honest, she didn't like Cagalli; they just didn't click.

"You don't have to be nice, you know," she said suddenly as she down on the couch across from them. "Well I want to be," she answered. "You're too kind…" Cagalli said dully.

Once again, the door opened and Lacus and Fllay walked in. "All right! Everyone's here now!" Lacus said happily, sitting down beside Cagalli while Fllay sat down beside Miriallia. "So let's plan out what we're going to do today," Lacus said with enthusiasm.

**An Hour later…**

"All right, we've decided that this is what we're going to do: First we'll watch a movie- whatever I can find and that will bring us to 3:30. Second, we'll have that stupid and pointless pillow fight to 4:30. Third, we'll have a drawing contest going until 5:30. Fourth, we'll look back on the last two year books. Fifth we'll have dinner. After that it will be 8:30 and my mother wants us to get ready for bed. That _always _takes an hour… So after that we can gossip! Sounds like a plan, huh?" Lacus listed cheerfully. (It's over, you can wake up now...)

"Yeah, it's good…" Cagailli began, "but do we have to have that pillow fight?"

**At the Jule Mansion…**

Allaya was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Yzak cradled her in his arms and told her to calm down but she of course did no such thing. As if it wasn't bad enough already, just fifteen minutes ago Ezaria called saying that she'd be back at 9:00. And after that, he started feeling unwell- as in a headache and sore throat.

"Oh, would you please stop crying…" Yzak muttered feeling like crying himself.

After two more minutes of trying to get Allaya to calm down, Yzak decided that this was enough. He grabbed the phone and dialed "271-488-4172". (There's one of those made up numbers that you really shouldn't try to dial.) That number was so easy to remember- it was the same backwards.

"What do you want, Yzak?" Came Dearka's voice after it had rang three times. "I need your help… really, really badly… I have too much to deal with right now… Allaya won't stop crying and I think I'm catching something… and that's not normal because Coordinators rarely succumb to little viruses…" Yzak answered. "Well… if I come over to help out… what's in it for me?" Dearka asked. He groaned. "Well… what do you want?"

"All your Linkin Park and Green Day CD's," He answered without the slightest hesitation. (Linkin Park and Green Day rocks! –And no, I do not own them…)

"…Fine, Mother only bitches about them anyway…" Yzak sighed. "All right. I'll be right over," Dearka laughed.

**3:30 At the Clyne Mansion…**

"It's pillow fight time!" Lacus cheered, throwing everyone a pillow after watching some random movie picked out by Fllay. (Must've sucked...)

"Can we not hit too hard?" Shiho asked quietly. "Why? That takes all the fun out of it," Cagalli said throwing her pillow in Fllay's face. "Ow!" She cried. "Fllay, it's just a pillow… a_ soft _pillow," Miriallia said, rolling her eyes. "It still hurts!" Fllay shouted, throwing her pillow in Miriallia's face. And thus, an armageddon pillow fight broke out.

**At the Zala Mansion…**

The doorbell rang and Athrun lazily got up from his seat at the computer and answered the door. There stood Kira.

"Oh, it's just you…" Athrun muttered. "Why are you so disappointed? Who'd think it'd be?" Kira asked. "A girlfriend," Athrun said suddenly. "What-?" Kira asked in shock. "Nothing," Athrun replied quickly, then went back to his spot at the computer. Shrugging, Kira walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Athrun… what's with the sudden obsession over the computer?" He asked, hoping for a less disturbing answer this time around. "Nothing…" he answered, covering the screen from Kira. "Nothing, huh?" He asked, casually hitting the 'print' button on the keyboard. (um… I don't think there really is a 'print' button… but… whatever…) "Kira! No!" Athrun shouted, trying to grab the paper as it came out of the printer but Kira beat him to it. "_Find Your True Love!_'" He read. "Oh, this is funny. Are you lonely Athrun?" He teased but then stopped"–Hey, wait… why are you having trouble finding a girlfriend?"

"I'm not. It's just… most of the girls at our school are sluts…" He muttered. "Dating on the Internet isn't any better," Kira pointed out. "Well- I found this one girl, she's really nice," Athrun said. "It's a lot easier to lie on the Internet than in person," he threw back. "Okay, you're right…" Athrun sighed, turning off the computer and walking up the stairs towards his room. Kira followed.

"Hey, I bet I can set you up with a great girl by the end of next school year's first semester," Kira stated as Athrun pulled a huge bin out of his walk-in closet.

"What's that?" He asked as Athrun threw it down on the floor and took the lid off. "Look," he replied simply. He did. And in the bin was at least one thousand love notes. "Oh, lordy…" Kira muttered in disbelief. "Who're they all from?"

"I've been getting them since the sixth grade from grade fours, fives and other sixes. Then I went to middle school... More love notes from grade sevens, eight's and nines… then there's high school. Notes from grade tens, eleven's and twelve's… I got an average of one hundred notes from each grade. And just to clear this up, they were all from girls…" Athrun muttered, almost sounding irritated.

"Wow…" Kira began as he continued to stare at the pile of love notes, "you're not such a loser after all."

* * *

A/N:See?It is kind of boring but the next chapter will be a lot better, honest!

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here it is! Chapter four of Shuffle!

Thanks to AthrunXCagalli4ever and dark.retreat for reviewing!

**

* * *

CHAPTER IIII Viruses, Yearbooks and **

**Crushes**

**At the Jule Mansion…**

Dearka arrived exactly ten minutes after Yzak had called.

"Yzak? Where are you?"He shouted after coming inside the mansion.

"Upstairs… just follow the crying…" he called back weakly. Dearka smirked and walked up the stairs and into Yzak's room. He was still cradling Allaya while she continued to scream at the top of her lungs. It looked really pathetic. "I really don't think she likes you very much," Dearka said walking over to Yzak and taking Allaya out of his arms. She stopped crying immediately. "Are you giving your brother a hard time?" Dearka asked in a "goo-goo ga-ga" voice. She giggled and set her down on the bed where she flopped back and giggled again. Dearka then looked over at Yzak. "Wow… you don't look so good…"

His face was sheet white, he looked like he could collapse at any given moment and his hair was messy because of all the pulling Allaya had done. He just looked over-all sick.

"Yzak, maybe you should lay down. It looks like you caught one of those mutated cold viruses. That's probably why it's affecting you," Dearka said with concern. (About the mutated cold virus- don't ask…) "Yeah… you're probably-" He would have finished his sentence but before he could, his eyes just rolled back and he fell.

With his "Super-Awesome-Coordinator-Reflexes" (that's lame…) Dearka caught him. "Yzak-? Are you all right?" He asked, a bit panicked. His head was hung so he couldn't see his face- but he still knew that he'd passed out. "Aw, man… no amount of CDs is worth this…" Dearka muttered, continuing to hold Yzak's frail form. "And you better not be faking! Or I swear to god you'll get it!"

That's when Allaya decided to look over at her unconscious brother. Since she had no idea what was going on, she did what any baby would do- she cried.

"Oh, this BLOWS!" Dearka thought angrily, using his "Super-Awesome-Coordinator Strength" (more lameness…) to throw Yzak over onto the bed, like half way across the room, while missing hitting Allaya in the process- not that it was his intention to hit her… She just continued to cry. "Yzak! Come on; wake up! … and at least tell me your mother's cell phone number!" Dearka shouted as he leaned over his unconscious friend. There was of course no answer.

Groaning with frustration, Dearka pulled his cell phone out and decided to call a last resort…

"Hello, who may I ask is calling?" Came the polite and kind voice of Nicol. "Just can it, Nicol… I need you over at Yzak's place right now, it's an emergency," Dearka said quickly. "-You… know where that is, right?"

"…Yeah…" Nicol answered hesitantly. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Get over here now!" He hissed. "Okay! Okay!" Nicol cried, quickly hanging up. Dearka sighed and hung up as well. "Man… sometimes I really gotta wonder if he's actually a guy…"

**At the Clyne Mansion, 4:30…**

"Okay… Cagalli won the pillow fight for sure…" Lacus said quietly as they all lay in an open place on the floor of Lacus' room.

Cagalli was the first to sit up. "Well you guys were just a bunch of wusses."

"Shut up, Cagalli!" Fllay shouted, throwing a pillow at her face. But she caught it. "Fllay's trying to hurt me with the really _hard _pillows!" Cagalli said sarcastically. She just glared. "Hey, if you guys don't mind, let's skip the drawing contest… my head hurts too much right now…" Miriallia said vaguely. "Yeah…" Shiho agreed. "Okay, then… that bumps everything in our schedule up one spot…" Lacus said, pulling a nearby pillow under her aching head. "That means we're looking at the past two year books, then. I'll go get them," Cagalli offered, standing up and retrieving the yearbooks from Lacus' mini library. She threw one to Shiho and one to Lacus.

"Oh, I'm in this one," Shiho said as she looked at the front. "It's from last year."

"You know, that technically means you were in the school three days ago," Miriallia said smirking. "You know what I mean," Shiho laughed just as Lacus opened the newer yearbook.

"Oh dear…" She sighed, "I seem to be blinking in my picture…"

"Hm… top scores from two years ago…" Cagalli observed as she looked over Shiho's shoulder at the older yearbook, while Miriallia and Fllay looked over Lacus' shoulder at the newer one.

Cagalli continued to read the top scores: " 'Grade Ten: Cagalli Yula Athha, Shiho Hahnenfuss- 92 percent, Dearka Elsman, Lacus Clyne- 96 percent, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala- 100 percent. Grade 11: Yzak Jule. Grade Twelve: Not Any.' Wow, not so many top scores two years ago. Anyway- you can turn the page now, Shiho."

But Shiho didn't seem to hear her. "Umm… Shiho-?" She asked. That's when Cagalli realized that she was gazing longingly at Yzak's picture. He wasn't smiling of course. But none the less, he still looked hot. Cagalli had to stop herself from staring along with her.

"Shiho." She raised her voice a bit. Shiho finally snapped out of her trance. "Oh, sorry…" she said, quickly turning the page and blushing. "Hm…" Cagalli thought, "looks like Shiho's got a crush on Yzak…"

**At the Jule Mansion…**

Nicol arrived exactly fifteen minutes after Dearka called.

"Finally! You're here!" Dearka ranted as he walked down the stairs with the still crying Allaya in his arms. "Yzak passed out and his little sister won't stop crying! Now that you're here, he'll have somebody else to yell at when he wakes up- or… maybe you can help..."

Nicol sighed. "Here, let me take care of her," he offered, holding his arms out. "You go try to wake Yzak up."

"No problem," Dearka said, handing him Allaya and running back up the stairs to go tend to Yzak.

"Hey! Wake up! Come on! This isn't funny!" Dearka shouted, shaking Yzak. He groaned. "For crying out loud, just wake up already!"

Allaya's crying suddenly stopped down stairs. A minute later, Nicol came up the stairs with her sleeping figure in his arms. "How the hell did you do that?" Dearka asked in disbelief. "I just rocked her in my arms and she went to sleep," Nicol replied sweetly.

Dearka just looked at him for a minute before asking: "You're a guy, right?"

Nicol frowned. "Yes…"

"Ohh… my head…" came a moan from Yzak. His eyes slowly opened and he sat up with great difficulty. "Hey, Yzak. It's about time you woke up…" Dearka muttered. "-Oh, and by the way, Nicol's a guy."

Nicol just frowned even more. "Nicol-?" Yzak asked. "What's **_she_** doing here?"

"He!" Nicol cried. "_HE!"_

**At the Clyne Mansion, 8:30…**

All the girls were now, of course, getting ready for bed and taking a long time too. There are five bathrooms upstairs in the Clyne Mansion, one for each girl. It took half an hour forthem to get ready for bed, but not Cagalli. It took her ten minutes- eleven, tops.

Slowly, the rest of the girls started to come back from the bathroom.

When Lacus, Shiho, and Miriallia came back, they joined Cagalli in a circle by Lacus' mini library and waited for Fllay.

**Half an Hour later…**

Fllay finally came back from the bathroom and joined the circle.

"Fllay, what took so long?" Asked Lacus. "I had to take off all of my makeup," she answered. Cagalli rolled her eyes. "You wear too much makeup, Fllay. It makes you look like a whore…"

Fllay stared at her in disbelief. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing!"

"Please don't fight!" Lacus cried. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Fine," Cagalli said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like her."

"Agreed…" muttered Fllay. Lacus sighed but quickly brightened up. "Okay, it's gossip time!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 is longer than the last few chapters, so I might be two or three days before I can post it. Thank you faithful readers! 

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Well, I finally got the fifth chapter of Shuffle done... I have too much damn homework! I'd rather burn it! -Kinda like what Athrun's gonna do in this chapter... only it's not gonna be homework! lol

Thanks to AthrunXCagalli4ever, dark.retreat and Kitten Of Destruction for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER V** **Plagues, Gossip and **

**Competitions**

**9:30 at the Jule Mansion…**

Yzak had gotten back on his feet but he still had an extremely high fever.

"Yzak, you should be resting," Nicol advised.

"I can't… Mother will be home soon and I can't let her know I'm sick. She'll get all upset and call a doctor over here to look after me until I'm better," he protested.

"No matter how hard you try, you're not going to be able to hide it. I mean, it's not hard to miss," Dearka said. Yzak continued to pace the room. "And you're still really pale," Nicol added while Allaya continued to sleep in his arms. "I don't care… I'll convince her I'm not sick. You guys should get home before she comes back…" Yzak told them. "But what if you pass out again?" Dearka asked. "I doubt I'll pass out AGAIN," he answered. "Okay, but if Allaya starts crying again you're on your own," Nicol said, gently handing him the sleeping girl.

**At the Zala Mansion…**

"Hey, Athrun. Have you read this one?" Kira asked as he looked over one of the love notes.

"Which one?" Athrun asked, peering over Kira's shoulder at the note. "Oh, that one… yikes…"

" 'Athrun! Please screw me!' " Kira read out loud. He looked at Athrun and just started laughing at the top of his lungs. "Shut up!" He shouted. "Why? It's so funny!" Kira laughed. "She had problems, okay!" He argued. "It's still funny!" He continued to laugh.

Athrun was trembling with anger. "Get out…"

Kira finally stopped. "What-?"

"GET OUT, NOW!" He screamed. "Okay, okay!" Kira cried running out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. Athrun frowned. "Stupid Kira…"

With that, he grabbed a set of matches off his desk, lit one and threw it into the bin. The flame disintegrated every single last note and then burned out.

"HA!" Athrun laughed, "NO MORE STUPID LOVE NOTES!"

**Back at the Jule Mansion…**

Dearka and Nicol had just left and as they did, Ezaria arrived home.

"Yzak! I'm home! –And why did a boy and a _girl_ just walk out of the house?" Ezaria called as she closed the door behind her.

"Just hang on, Mother!" He shouted to her before quickly walking to Allaya's room, putting her down in her crib, then running to the stairs. "All right… time to think of a lie…" Yzak thought while beginning to walk down the stairs. –He walked because his legs were getting weak and starting to shake.

"Yzak! You look terrible! –You're deathly pale!" Ezaria cried once she'd caught sight of him. Yzak, who half way down the stairs, was about to reply when he felt his head get light. He stopped and gripped the railing. "Yzak? Are you all right?" She asked, even more worried. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a little groan.

She walked closer to him and just when she reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes rolled back and he fell. With her 'Super-Awesome-Coordinator-Reflexes' and strength, she managed to catch him. "Oh no! This is terrible!" She cried, holding him close, "Coordinators don't get sick like this!"

And… yeah… Using her 'Super-Awesome-Coordinator-Strength' she carried Yzak up to his room and laid him down in bed. Sighing with worry, she went downstairs, grabbed the phone and called the 'Special-Only-Rich-People-Can-Afford-Doctor'.

"Hello? Doctor Hahnenfuss? I need you right away. My son seems to be extremely ill…" Ezaria said quickly. (Yes, Shiho's father is a doctor- well, he is now anyway…) "All right," he answered, "I'll be there by 10:30 the latest."

**At the Clyne Mansion, 10:00…**

"Okay, girls. This gossip session is about…" Lacus drew a topic from a hat "Crushes!" She read. "I love this topic. The order will go Fllay, me, Miriallia, Shiho and then Cagalli."

"Why that order?" Miriallia asked. Lacus shrugged. "I don't know, but everyone's okay with it, right?"

"Yeah," Miriallia said. "Sure," Shiho said. "Okay," Fllay said. "Whatever…" Cagalli said.

"All right, you know the rules. The one speaking tells us one or more crushes- totally honest, then we either agree or disagree- also totally honest," Lacus explained. "Okay, go ahead, Fllay."

"Hmm…" Fllay thought. "I really like Kira Yamato. He gets good grades; he's cute and kind of innocent…"

"Yeah, he is cute…" Miriallia agreed. "Somewhat innocent, too…" Lacus thought aloud. "I didn't know him that well, but he seemed nice…" Shiho added. "My brother? He's a moron! And an idiot, too! One day he's smart, one day he's dumb! –Yeah, the last two years were lucky; he was smart on the exam days, but in grade nine he failed! How can you like _something_ so stupid! Our _mother_ can't even stand him!" Cagalli said loudly. "Okay…" Fllay said slowly. "-Is that all, Fllay?" Lacus asked. She nodded. "Then it's my turn! I like Kira too!" Lacus chirped cheerfully.

"You know what, I think you two would make a cute couple." Miriallia smiled. "Yeah," all the other girls agreed- except for Fllay. "I think you'd really be able to fix up my brother," Cagalli laughed. "Thank you," Lacus giggled. "Okay, it's your turn Miriallia."

"Fine. But you have to promise not to laugh," she said. "We promise," Shiho said. "All right… here it is…" Miriallia took a deep breath. "I think Dearka's hot."

"Dearka?" Fllay asked. "Yeah… he's pretty hot…"

"And funny, too," Lacus added. "Definitely. He turns me on," Shiho said, a bit out of character. "Totally. His hair looks like it'd be fun to stroke," Cagalli said smirking. "You should talk to him."

"Yeah, I think he likes you too," Lacus said. "You guys are right! I'm going to ask him out when school starts up again," Miriallia said confidently.

"Ew, no. That's weird," Fllay said quickly. "You have to wait until he asks you out. It's like law. _Girl_ law."

"You're an idiot, Fllay! There's nothing wrong with that!" Cagalli hissed. "But if you agree, Miriallia, you can just talk to him and drop hints."

"Oh, yeah right! You don't know the first thing about dating, Cagalli! You can't even get a guy for yourself!" Fllay shouted back.

With that, Cagalli suddenly lashed out and slapped her. "Shut up, bitch!" (I'm sorry about how bad that sounds. Really! I didn't know what else to call her!)

Everyone was silent. Fllay just looked like she was about to cry. "You're so mean, Cagalli!" She cried, getting up and running out of the room in tears. Lacus sighed. "I better go make sure she's all right…"

**At the Jule Mansion…**

The doorbell rang and Ezaria was quick to answer the door. There stood Doctor Hahnenfuss. (God, that sounds stupid…)

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," she said inviting him in.

"Don't thank me, it's my job," he joked, "where is he?"

"Just follow me," Ezaria said, beginning to walk up the stairs. Doctor Hahnenfuss followed.

"He just passed out," Ezaria explained as they entered Yzak's room. "I have no idea why. Usually Coordinators don't succumb to little illnesses. Their immune systems are too strong, correct?" She asked as he leaned over Yzak and took the unconscious boy's temperature. "Yes… this is very odd…" Doctor Hahnenfuss removed the thermometer from his mouth and checked. "104. That's extremely high… I have a feeling this is the beginning of the plague that only effects Coordinators…"

"Oh no… it's not fatal, is it?" Ezaria asked nervously. He sighed. "It's fatal sixty percent of the time…"

She gasped. "Isn't there anything that can help him!"

"Nothing but bed rest… there's nothing I can do. The virus lives for eight days and on the eighth day, depending on the fever, it'll take or spare. If the fever is 104 on the last day, chances are it's the take. In the middle of the night the fever will continue to rise until the body can't take the heat anymore. –Then again, if the fever's below 104, chances are it's the spare and the fever will drop," he explained. "I wish you and your son nothing but the best."

**11:00 at the Clyne Mansion…**

Fllay had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. It took Lacus a whole fifteen minutes to talk her out.

"We're back everyone," Lacus said as cheerfully as possible as she walked into the room with Fllay close behind. "Let's continue the crush gossip." She sat down at the head of the circle of girls and so did Fllay.

"Where were we? Oh, yes. Miriallia, do you have any other crushes you wish to talk about?" Lacus asked.

"No, I'm good," She answered with a smile. "Then it's your turn, Shiho. You may not have had any crushes on any boys in our school. But you must remember one hot guy," Lacus said.

"Oh, yeah. I think she does," Cagalli thought, smirking.

"Well… I do actually… you might not know him but… his name is… Yzak Jule…" Shiho said shyly.

"Oh no! You can't like Yzak!" Fllay burst out. "Oh, so you do know him…" Shiho said lamely. "And _why_ do you think I shouldn't like him?"

"For one, he's got a terrible personality, an anger-management problem, silver hair and a huge scar across his face!" Fllay listed. "What's wrong with the silver hair?" Shiho asked, "I really like it."

"Silver! That's an unnatural hair colour! HELLO!" Fllay argued. "Well, he's a Coordinator, not a natural," Shiho threw back. "Even worse," Fllay hissed. "It's not his fault he's a Coordinator. And you can't assume he's a bad person because he has a scar across his face. Once again, he can't control that," Shiho continued. "But he can control his anger and yet he doesn't," Fllay smirked triumphantly. "I mean, the guy smashed our principal's head into the floor three or four times."

"That sounds just like Yzak…" Shiho thought. "Well, as you can see, overall, Yzak is a bad guy. Really, Shiho, you're such a good girl- so proper. That's the exact opposite of Yzak. This is obviously a case of 'good girl falls for dangerous boy'… Why on earth do you like him?" Fllay asked. "Well, I just know he has a sensitive side and I want to see it. I've decided I'm going to try everything I can to break through to him, considering everyone else has _apparently _given up on him," Shiho explained, "I tried everything I could for the short time that I went to your school to get to know him. It didn't work out very well… After the first few months of following him around I really got on his nerves… I think he didn't miss me one bit when I moved away… but- I do remember however- him openly letting me be around him and Dearka for the first few weeks of school. So I can't help but think he had some feelings for me. –And that is why I love Yzak."

All the girls just stared at her.

"You're cr-" Cagalli began to say but Miriallia quickly slammed her hand over her mouth without even taking her eyes off of Shiho. So Fllay decided to go ahead and finish it for her: "You're crazy."

Shiho sighed deeply. "Okay… I'm done…"

"Umm… I guess it's your turn, Cagalli…" Lacus finally said. "This should be good…" Fllay thought evilly. "Gotta think of a fast lie…" Cagalli thought nervously. So she said the first name that came to mind: "I _really like_ Athrun Zala…"

"Oh, yeah, he's good looking," Miriallia said. "He has a good personality, too…" Shiho added half-heartedly. "Athrun's so kind," Lacus agreed. "Hn…" muttered Fllay. Cagalli rolled her eyes. "God, I hate Athrun… he's such a nerd…"

"Pardon?" Lacus asked. "Umm… oops… did I say that out loud-?" Cagalli asked sheepishly. Fllay took this as her opportunity to be, well… a bitch… "Yes," she answered. "So you lied to us. Who do you really like, _Cagalli?" _

She sighed. She was going to have to tell the truth. "Well… I kind of have a bit of a crush on…" she stopped there. Shiho liked him too… what would she think? What would she say?

"Come on, finish it!" Miriallia pleaded. "Please?" Lacus asked. "Just tell us, Cagalli! We won't care!" Shiho encouraged. "What are you, ashamed?" Fllay asked nastily. Cagalli glared and just shouted out as if to prove she wasn't ashamed at all: "IT'S YZAK!"

Once again, there was silence. Quickly, she added, "It's just a crush- I mean, I don't love the guy, you're right, he is heartless…"

"We never said that," Miriallia pointed out. "But it's still true."

They all nodded- except for Shiho. She just looked so sad.

There was a minute of silence, which was thankfully broken by Lacus. "I have an idea: How about we all try to get a kiss from our crushes? –And that'll mean a little competition for a few of us."

"Sure. That sounds okay," Fllay said. "You bet," Miriallia said smirking. "Whatever…" Cagalli muttered. Shiho didn't say a word.

There was more silence, which was broken by Miriallia this time. "Hm. I bet Dearka's a good kisser."

They all burst out laughing. Yet again, excluding Shiho. It just seemed like her entire night had been ruined by the crush gossip.

"Well, this has been fun, girls. But I think it's time for bed. After all, it's almost midnight," Lacus said.

**At the Zala Mansion…**

Athrun had made sure to get the pile of burned love notes into the garbage pail in the garage. (The garage because things don't smell as bad out there.)

After disposing of the burned love notes, he attacked both his room and the garage with air-freshener, to rid them of that charred-paper-smell. (Oh, it's nasty.)

"Stupid love notes… stupid Kira… I should've just killed him when I-" Athrun stopped in the middle of his scary, psychotic sentence to stare at last year's Yearbook, open on his desk. It caught his attention because it was open to the High Scores page. But what caught his attention about that page was the picture of Cagalli. And what caught his attention about that picture of Cagalli was the sneaking thought that she looked "so very hot" in Athrun's mind.

"NO-DAMN-WAY!" He shouted, slamming the yearbook closed. He exhaled deeply and his bedroom door suddenly opened. It was his father.

"Umm… Athrun… why does the garage smell like air-freshener?" He asked. Athrun frowned non-convincingly. "Uh… I don't know…"

* * *

A/N:Hmm... Who wants me to kill off Yzak? Say what you what but I'll do what I like!

Next update shouldn't be toolong.Thanks!

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've been feeling a little down lately... or more tired, actually.

Thanks to TearShield Alchemist for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER VI **Groundings, Public Awareness,

And Unwanted Dreams

**At the Clyne Mansion…**

The girls were fast asleep in their sleeping bags spread out on the floor of Lacus' room. Cagalli was dreaming… it was a good dream, but also slightly disturbing...

_Cagalliwas walking through a beautifully_

_flourished park that overlooked a shimmering_

_ocean. She stopped and sighed in awe. She'd_

_never seen something so… miraculous… the_

_sun was setting and it made the ocean look_

_even more amazing. That's when she noticed_

_someone was standing beside her. She looked_

_to see… Yzak. "Yzak?" She asked, completely_

_surprised. "Hello, Cagalli," he said softy, turning_

_to her. She smiled and moved closer. He smiled_

_too. "You know how cute I think you are…"_

_Cagalli closed her eyes, parted her lips slightly_

_and… they kissed…_

"Mmm… Yzak…" She whispered out loud. She came out of her semiconscious state and mentally kicked herself when she realized what she'd said. "Damn it, Cagalli! Get a hold of yourself! I mean,why the hell would Yzak every say something like that! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She thought angrily.

"Cagalli? Are you awake?" She heard a voice. Quickly, she looked beside her to seeShiho. "Oh my god… what did you hear?" Cagalli asked nervously. "You moaning Yzak's name," She answered. "You were dreaming about him, weren't you?"

She sighed. "Who can help what they dream?"

Shiho looked away. "I can't sleep…"

"Why? What's the matter?" Cagalli asked. "I don't know… I just have a bad feeling about something… I'm not quite sure what it is yet…" Shiho answered quietly. Cagalli sighed again. "Weird..."

**8:00 a.m.…**

Lacus yawned and got up. The rest of the girls were still fast asleep so she quietly crept out of out of the room, down the stairs, to the front door and opened it. The newspaper lay on the porch. She bent down and picked it up. " 'Coordinator Plague'," She read. " 'Vaccine in short supply.' Oh dear…" Lacus sighed. "I better go order the vaccine for myself and Shiho before it all runs out…" She picked up the phone and called her 'Special-Only-Rich-People-Can-Afford' doctor, who set them both up for a vaccination that day at noon.

**At the Elsman Mansion…**

"Dearka, where were you last night?" Dearka's mother asked as he came out of his room that morning. "I was just at Yzak's place," he answered, shrugging. "No big deal, right?"

She shook her head. "You never told me you were going out."

"Well, if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go," Dearka retorted. She crossed her arms. "Dearka, if you can't give me two good reasons why you went out last night, then you're grounded…"

"Okay… Yzak called me and said he needed my help calming his baby sister down, so I went over to help him and you should have seen Yzak! He was as sick as dog!" He told her. "Yzak was sick?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded wildly. "Okay, you're grounded," she concluded. "What-? No! I'm telling the truth! I swear!" He protested. "Coordinators don't get sick. So how do you expect me to believe that?" She asked. "Uh… I don't expect, I hope…" Dearka said quickly. "Fine, you're free to go," she said simply. He looked at her, surprised. "-Straight to your room," she then added. "Damn…" he muttered as he turned and walked back into his room. "I'm seventeen years old for crying out loud…"

**At the Jule Mansion…**

Yzak had woken up again but his head now hurt even worse than yesterday. He tried to sit up but found it too difficult so he just trashed the whole idea.

"Mother!" He called weakly. She came right away. "Yzak? You're awake already?" Ezaria asked. "What do you mean already?" He asked, irritated. "Well, you should at least be sleeping in until ten," she answered. "Bed rest is the only thing that'll help you get better."

"What do I have?" He asked, closing his eyes. Ezaria bit her lip. Should she tell him? "It's just a mutated cold virus…" she finally lied. His eyes opened. "Cold? This isn't a cold,"

"Yes it is," she protested. "No it isn't," he argued.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"Mother, this can't be a cold," Yzak said angrily. "Well it is. And I don't care what you say, I'm not listening," she said, crossing her arms and looking away from him. She knew how much he hated being ignored and she was just trying to have some fun.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Yzak shouted. "Don't pretend I'm not here!"

She didn't move. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He ranted on. "I mean it!"

She still didn't move. He'd had enough… so with all the strength he could muster in his weaken state he screamed: "DAMMIT WOMAN! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

"Yzak, you know I'm just fooling around," she laughed. He breathed deeply with anger. "Now can't an old lady like me have some fun?" Ezaria asked, smiling softly. Yzak calmed down. "You're not old…"

She sat down at the side of the bed. "You're sweet… but there's no denying it… I'm old."

"No, you're not…" his voice was getting weak again. Sighing, she stroked his hair and he went back to sleep.

**10:00a.m. At the Clyne Mansion…**

The doorbell rang as all of the girls were packing up their sleeping bags.

Lacus quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Doctor Hahnenfuss, Shiho's father.

"Oh, hello," Lacus said, a little surprised. She then turned and called up the stairs: "Shiho! Your father's here!"

Shiho came down the stairs with her rolled up sleeping bag, looking a little surprised as well.

"Don't forget to get your vaccination at noon today. I believe it's at the same office your father works at," Lacus reminded her sweetly.

"Oh? You ordered Shiho a vaccine?" Doctor Hahnenfuss asked. Lacus nodded. "Well, thank you Miss Clyne. That saves me the trouble of trying to keep one available for her. There's quite a short supply, sadly, " he said. "This plague will be deadly… to all Coordinators…"

Lacus sighed. "It'sreally very unfortunate…"

"In fact, one of my patients has already gotten it," he stated. "Already?" Shiho asked in disbelief. He nodded briefly. "Well, enough small talk, it's about time we be going, Shiho."

"Okay, then.Good bye, Shiho," Lacus said politely as she closed the door. As soon as the door had been completely closed, Doctor Hahnenfuss turned to his daughter. "We have to stop by one of my patients homes. I have to give her a vaccination and her son some fever medication. –He's the one I mentioned earlier, the one with the virus."

"Okay," she sighed as they walked down the driveway from the Clyne mansion. "You know…" he began suddenly, "he wasn't that bad looking. You should ask him out sometime- that is… if he lives."

Shiho looked at him in disbelief. "DAD!"

**At the Elsman Mansion, 10:00…**

Dearka sighed as he flipped through the latest yearbook. Yes, yearbooks… the ultimate time wasters…

He stopped when he came across a picture of Miriallia.

"Hmm…" he hummed, looking at her picture for a moment. "She's kinda cute…"

He then closed the yearbook, surprised at himself. "Look at me… I'm losing my mind…" Dearka muttered. He sat there for a moment before opening the yearbook back up again to find her picture. This time he stared. "I'm not losing my mind," he said, "She is cute!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story. Honestly, you guys are great! 

Some reviews would make my day- and modivate me to write another chapter! lol

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Let me remind you that everyone's very out of character in this. I just wanted to remind you! By the way, sorry about taking so long to update. I've been really sick.

Thanks to TearShield Alchemist and AthrunXCagalli4ever for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER **VII OUT BURSTS, DOUBLE

DATES AND MORE IDIOCY

**At the Jule Mansion…**

The doorbell rang and Ezaria was quick to answer it. Once again, there stood doctor Hahnenfuss, only this time Shiho was accompanying him.

"Oh, please come in," Ezaria said quickly. They stepped inside and she closed the door behind them.

"I've brought the vaccine against the Coordinator plague for you," Doctor Hahnenfuss said smiling. "And believe me, it wasn't easy."

"Thank you so much," Ezaria said gratefully. "Now, let's get this shot over with. Would you like it here or in a more comfortable spot?" He inquired. "I wouldn't mind having the shot in my living room sitting down as opposed to standing up," Ezaria answered. (As opposed to-? Oh my god, this is so retarded…) "If it's not too much to ask…"

"Of course not. It's my job," he answered laughing. "So, if you'd be so kind as to show me where your living room is."

"Right this way," she said, walking down the hall next to the stairs. Before he followed her he turned to Shiho and whispered; "Stay here" then he was off.

She sighed as they disappeared into the living room and looked around out of boredom. Although she still stayed rooted to the spot. She'd never disobey her father.

This house looked so familiar to her and so did that woman… it gave her such an odd feeling and she wanted to figure out why.

"I'm sorry Father…" she thought, then quickly ran up the stairs.

**11:15 At the Clyne Mansion…**

"So, before you all go, remember to get a kiss from your crush," Lacus said smiling as Fllay, Miriallia and Cagalli all walked down the stairs. "I don't think we'll forget," Miriallia laughed. "There's got to be tongue," Cagalli said smirking. "And lots of it."

They all giggled. Lacus opened the door and they all left. (Except for Lacus- obviously.) She sighed. "I've gotta get a kiss from Kira before Fllay!" She ran upstairs, grabbed the phone and dialed 271-488-3927. (Another fake number! No dialing please!) The phone rang once… twice… three times…

"Hello?" Came Kira's voice. "Hi Kira," Lacus said sweetly. "Oh, hello Lacus," he said. "Is there any particular reason as to why you called?"

"I just wanted to talk," she answered. "About what?" He asked. "How hot you are," was the answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Stuff."

"Oh… what kind of stuff?" Kira asked. "You know… just stuff… the… um… I… -You know what, I don't know where you're going with this so I'll give it to you straight. –I like you Kira…" Lacus replied with slight difficulty. "I-I like you too… Lacus…" he said slowly. "Really? So we can go out on a date sometime?" She asked enthusiastically. "Umm… okay… if that's what you want…" he replied nervously. "All right! How about tomorrow? At the movies! Let's say… 3:00," Lacus decided. "Good? Okay, see you then!" She left Kira confused. "Well… that was weird…"

**11:35 At the Jule Mansion…**

Shiho looked to the left, then to the right. The hallway at the top of the stairs was extremely long and stretched out in both directions. She decided to go to the right. There were about six doors down that way.

She opened the first door cautiously and slowly. It was a baby's room. Hot pink walls with a crib- also hot pink- to match. And in the crib was a sleeping baby girl.

"Aww…" she thought. "That's so cute…" She then left the room and closed the door quietly. After that, she proceeded to the room across from the previous one. Once again, she took caution and opened the door slowly. What she saw made her gasp in disbelief. There, in bed, was Yzak.

"No way…" she thought, completely shocked. Suddenly, his eyes opened as if he knew she was there. He looked over at her and stared. "-Shiho?"

"Yzak! She cried, running over and joining him in bed with a kiss. His eyes widened in shock and she pulled away. "Oh, you're hot…"

"Thanks, I think so too," he said smirking. "No… I meant you have a fever…" Shiho said. "But that doesn't make it not true."

"You know… I really don't think you should be here right now. I have a virus… you'll catch it too…" He said suddenly. "Oh, crap… the Coordinator Plague…" she thought, feeling her stomach go into knots. –And this is what she had to say: "Oh, I don't care! Kiss me, Yzak!"

She pressed her lips back to his for a deep kiss. She did eventually pull away, leaving him speechless. "I love you Yzak…" Shiho whispered, cuddling close to him. "This is happening way too fast…" He thought nervously. "I mean, I hardly know her! -And from what I _do_ know about her- she's a freak..."

"Shiho! What are you doing!" Came a sudden shout from the door. Looking to see her father, Shiho jumped right up. Ezaria just stood there, staring in disbelief. "Father, I'm sorry!" She cried quickly. "Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Ms. Jule!" He commanded. "I'm so sorry Ms. Jule!" Shiho cried, turning extremely red.

Doctor Hahnenfuss apologized once again then grabbed Shiho by the wrist and brought her out of the house.

"Shiho!" He shouted angrily. "What on earth were you thinking!" (Wow, that was REALLY awkward...)

**At the Elsman Mansion, 12:00…**

Dearka jumped down from his bedroom window. There was no way he was going to stay in his room all day for the next week. He took off running down the sidewalk. Once he'd reached the end of the block, he heard someone shout, "Dearka!"

He stopped and looked around. "Dearka!" The voice came again. That's when he realized that it was coming from above him. So he looked up. There, in the top branches of a huge tree sat Nicol.

"Nicol? How did you get up there?" Dearka called to him. "There's a little kitty stuck up here. But when I almost got to it, I remembered something…" Nicol called back. "Remembered what?" Dearka asked. "I'm afraid of heights…" he answered. "Do you think you'll be able to get down?" Dearka inquired. "No…" Nicol sighed. "Do you think you could help?"

He thought for a minute. "No, I don't really feel like helping you right now. Sorry."

"Okay…" He said rather easily. "Hey, I know you'll probably get lonely and it supposed to rain today, so I just wanted to say… Good Luck," Dearka told him, smirking nastily. "Aww… that's so kind of you," Nicol said smiling. "No problem pal. You take care of yourself." With that, he was gone. Nicol sighed happily. "What a good friend."

Dearka continued to run. His destination was the Jule mansion. He wouldn't mind seeing how sick Yzak was now. Not only that, he wanted to figure out what he was sick with too.

**Not That Far down the Street…**

Miriallia was walking down the sidewalk. (In the opposite direction that Dearka was running.) She'd made up her mind; she was going to ask Dearka out. She was gonna march right up to his mansion, ring the doorbell, then give it to him straight. (She would have just called but she didn't have his phone number.) Miriallia sighed deeply. There was no way she could pull this off…

Suddenly, she spotted someone running towards her. "Huh? Is that Dearka?" She asked herself, stopping in her tracks. Looking a bit harder, she realized it really was him. "Holy crap! It is!"

And Dearka saw her too. "Oh god… is that Miriallia-?" He too looked a bit harder. "Oh no… it is… -Wait. What am I saying 'oh no' for? This is my chance to score…"

Miriallia was just about to turn around and run for the hills when he called her name. "Oh great…" she thought sarcastically, staying rooted to the spot. He ran up to her with a friendly (and charming) smile. "Hey, long time no see. How's your summer been so far?"

_"I bet Dearka's a good kisser." _What she had said last night was running maniacally through her head and she blushed, trying for an appropriate answer. "It's been hot- I mean sexy- I mean okay…"

"Um… that's… good…" he said, seeming a bit confused. "Can I stroke your hair? –Oops!" Miriallia asked suddenly, before throwing her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god! That's not what I meant to say!" She thought, blushing even redder.

"Um… what did you say?" Dearka asked slowly. "Nothing!" She replied quickly. "No, I'm sure you said something," he said with a frown. "It's not important," she muttered. "Sure it is," He said. "No it isn't," she argued. "Yes it is," he said in an annoying tone.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah it is."

"FINE, OKAY! YOU'RE HOT! YOU TURN ME ON! I WANNA STROKE YOUR HAIR! I WANNA LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME! AND I BET YOU'RE A GOOD KISSER!" She practically screamed.

Dearka just stared at her with his mouth wide open. "Uh, you wanna go out sometime?" He finally managed to ask. "Yes!" She cried. "That's what I was trying to tell you, DUH!"

**At the Allster Residence, 12:30**

Fllay grabbed the phone and dialed '271-488-3972'. (Another random and non-existent number. Please do not attempt to- oh, you know the rest.) The beep that indicated the line was busy came on. (Don't you just hate the damn thing?) "Hm, Lacus must be talking to him right now! Dammit!" Fllay shouted, hanging up the phone. However… that was not the case…

**At, you know, Cagalli and Kira's 'PLACE'. **

(This explains why the line is busy.)

The phone had already rang three times, but Cagalli, who was sitting on the couch reading a novel, wasn't answering it.

"Kira! You get it!" She shouted. When the phone rang for the fourth time, she sighed and reached over to the phone on the table beside her. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cagalli. It's me, Kira. I can't take out the trash today because I'm over at Athrun's place. He's having an emotional break down, and I can't just leave him."

Cagalli looked over at the caller ID. "Kira, the ID says you're calling from the kitchen." She looked over her shoulder to the doorway that led to the kitchen. There stood Kira. "In fact, I can see you."

He looked at her for a minute before slowly closing the door. "Can you see me now?" He asked over the phone. "No…" Cagalli answered. "Okay," he said. "NOW I'm at Athrun's place."

"Idiot…" she muttered, rolling her eyes and hanging up the phone.

**Back at the Allster Residence…**

Fllay was muttering angrily to herself. "I'm going to get a kiss from Kira before Lacus! I have to!" She grabbed her jacket and stormed out the front door.

When she was halfway there- to Kira's 'PLACE', she heard someone shout, "Hey! You! I'm sorry to be rude, but do you think you could help me down from here?"

Fllay looked up. It was that tree- where Nicol was still stuck. "Oh my gosh! How long have you been up there for!" She called up to him. "Uh… since… 11:30… Even the kitty I was trying to save got tired of waiting for me to rescue him and jumped out of the tree," Nicol sighed. Fllay giggled. He was even more innocent than Kira. She liked that. "Okay! I'll help!"

"Oh! Thank you! You're so very kind-" Nicol would have said more, but he was cut off by Fllay screaming at the top of her lungs. It was so sudden that it shocked Nicol and made him jump. So, of course, he fell, hitting each limb on the left side of the tree and crying out in pain. When he finally reached the ground, Fllay ran over to him.

"Oh… the pain…" he whimpered. "There you go, I helped you," she said smiling then continuing down the sidewalk. He groaned and lost consciousness. Poor ol' Nicol…

When Fllay arrived at Kira's 'PLACE' she quickly rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood Kira. "Oh… Hello Fllay…"

"Hi Kira! Let's go on a date tomorrow, okay? How about 3:00 at the movies? All right, good! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, she just turned around and skipped away.

He stared after her until she was out of sight then just started screaming. He ran down the street- still screaming towards the Zala mansion.

When he got there, he didn't even have to ring the doorbell because the door flew open and Athrun slapped him across the face. Kira fell backwards, landed on his butt and stopped screaming. "Oh, ow… my ass… I hurt my ass…" he complained. "Athrun! Why do you always gotta hit me?"

"Kira, you needed that," Athrun answered. He sighed. "You're right…"

"So why were you screaming in the first place?" He asked. "Okay, I have a problem-" Athrun cut him off "I know."

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Kira shouted. "The problem is, Fllay and Lacus both have dates with me for tomorrow!"

"Oh? So you came to rub it in?" Athrun asked, frowning. "No! This is bad!" Kira shouted. "How so?" He asked. "The dates are both at the same time! And Fllay goes psycho when she sees me with other girls!" He answered. "Well, Kira… some girls- for whatever reason- think you're hot. So has it ever occurred to you?" Athrun said. "Cagalli told me that once, but I thought she was just being a bitch…" Kira muttered. "Nope. She was just giving to a heads up," he said simply. Kira just sat there on the cold, hard ground. "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know," Athrun replied, shrugging. "Looks like you're on your own."

Kira continued to just sit there with an expression on his face that clearly said, "I hate you…" and Athrun saw that. "Well, Kira, if you're going to pull a solution out of your ass, you might as well stand up."

He sighed. "I don't need no damn solution… I'll just go to that movie theatre tomorrow and act cute… and if Fllay gets angry, so what? I hate her anyway…"

"Yeah… and if Lacus is the one that dumps you, tell her to come to me… I'll take care of her," he said smirking. Kira looked at him and laughed. "You're silly Athrun. You're silly."

* * *

A/N:**SOME MAJORLY IMPORTANT INFO:**Sorry, but the next few chapters might take awhile. Altogether there's going to be ten chapters. And then a sequel which is already finished being typed out! So it shouldn't take long to update. I plan on having a Shuffle 3, but there's a little bit of writer's block going on with that, so I might just post a little One-Shot centered on how Dearka and Yzak's friendship began. Well, that's what the future holds. Hope you like it! 

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:This didn't take as long as I thought. It's probably because this is one of my favourite chapters. The next chapter should be up fairly soon too. It's another good one.

Thanks to TearShield Alchemist for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER VIII **Lust, Comfort and uh…

Pepper Spray

**As Fllay walks Home…**

Fllay was humming happily to herself. She could hardly wait for her date with Kira tomorrow. She was so happy that not even the fact that the sky was gray bothered her. But she stopped when it began to rain.

"Aw… rain ruining my perfect mood… and hair!" She quickly put the hood on her jacket over her head. "There we go! Much better!" She chirped, then continued down the sidewalk.

A little bit farther down the sidewalk she stopped upon reaching that tree. Nicol was still lying beneath it, unconscious. "So adorable…" she thought. "-Wait a minute… what's wrong with me? I'm thinking about how cute Nicol is when he clearly needs some serious medical attention… Why did I leave him in the first place anyway-? And WHY do I think he's cute!" She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid then quickly kneeled down beside him and gave him a gentle shake.

"Nicol? Are you all right? Come on, wake up…" she whispered. "Nicol-?"

The rain was coming down hard and the tree wasn't protecting them from the rain. Lucky for Fllay she was wearing her rain jacket. Nicol on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He was almost completely soaked at this point.

"Oh… you poor thing…" she whispered, sitting him up in her arms and resting his head on her shoulder. (She's surprisingly kind… doesn't really fit her…) Finally, his eyes opened. Groaning, he turned his head to look at her. "Are you an angel?" he asked weakly. (He must have hit his head pretty hard to be sayin' that!) Fllay giggled. "Stop it…"

He seemed to finally realize what was going on because his eyes suddenly widened. "Where am I?" He asked hoarsely. "-You're outside… under a tree… and you've been unconscious for the last half hour. "Oohh…" he whispered quietly. Fllay hugged him closer. "You really shouldn't try to get up. You're bruised pretty badly…"

"No, I'm sure it's fine…" Nicol freed himself from her grip and tried to stand up but cried out when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his leg. He collapsed back to the ground. Fllay held him again and he didn't seem to care. "Your leg is really bruised…" she whispered. "Do you want me to help you walk home?"

He sighed. "That's kind of you to offer, but my home is quite far from here… it would take too long… and I don't want to be a burden…"

"Well, then you can stay at my house until your leg is good enough to walk on. It's not far from here," she offered. "-No, it's fine, really-" Nicol began but she cut him off, "Oh, don't be silly."

He sighed again. "Well… if you insist…"

"Honestly, Nicol! It's not a problem!" She told him, throwing his arm over her shoulder and helping him stand up. "That's good... I feel so bad about this…" he muttered. With a sigh, she couldn't help but think: "I'm the one who should feel bad. I made you fall out of the tree in the first place!"

**At the Hahnenfuss Residence, 1:30…**

Shiho sighed as she laid on her bed in her packed up room. Her family was to move in three days. None the less, she was still grounded for attempting to make out with Yzak. She had, of course, gotten her vaccination at noon, but as soon as she got home her father sent her to her room.

Shiho sighed again and rolled over onto her side. "I want you Yzak…" she muttered. "And I'm going to get you…"

Suddenly, the door opened and her mother walked in. "Shiho," she said, "we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk…" she said, putting her pillow over her face. "Well, we need to talk," she replied sternly, sitting down beside her. "Listen, I just want to know why you'd go off and kiss someone infected with the Coordinator Plague. It's suicide."

"I love Yzak, and I don't care if he's sick or not," Shiho said. "Oh, so that's what this is. You still love Yzak?" Her mother asked. "Yes I do. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked. "No, but does he feel the same way about you?" She answered Shiho's question with yet another question. "Um… well… sort of… he kissed me back… a bit…" she replied rather quietly. "Even if he doesn't love me right now, I'll make him later."

"You can't make someone love you, dear," her mother stated. "No! You don't understand! He hasn't had a chance yet! He doesn't know what I'm like! But he'll see, and he'll love me back," Shiho shouted. "You know what? Some day you're going to look back on this and think about how foolish it really is. You're just infatuated," her mother said. "No I'm not," Shiho snapped. "I truly love him! And time won't destroy that!"

"Next time, don't go up into someone's home and attempt to make out with their deathly ill seventeen-year-old. That's just embarrassing…" she muttered. Shiho rolled her eyes. "You just wait and see… he's going to be my boyfriend some day…"

"Okay," her mother said with a shrug as she got up to leave. "But do me a favor and don't come home _someday_ lovelessly knocked up by your _'boyfriend'_ ."

"MOM!"

**At the Jule Mansion, 2:00…**

Dearka had walked the rest of the way. Frankly, he was too shocked to keep running. He was still having a hard time believing what Miriallia had said. For the date, she asked if they could go on a long romantic walk through the park. (Note she didn't actually say '_romantic'._) This was the exact opposite of how he thoughtshe felt about him.

When he arrived at the Jule mansion, he rang the doorbell twice really fast. (That's my way of ringing the doorbell… Yeah, come on, you do it too.) Ezaria came to the door immediately.

"Hey, how's Yzak?" Dearka asked. "He's sick with a mutated cold virus," she lied. "You've had the latest Coordinator shots, right?"

Dearka raised an eyebrow. "…Uh… sure… let's go with that… -Can I see him?"

"Well, I suppose so…" she sighed. "But don't take too long. He's very sick."

"Thanks," he said briefly, walking past her, up the stairs and into Yzak's room. He had no idea what she was talking about when she said, "Latest Coordinator Shots". So he just decided to take his chances with the mutated cold virus, assuming that was all it was.

"Hi Yzak!" He said as loudly as possible without Ezaria hearing. Yzak groaned. "Dearka? What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to see how my best buddy in the whole wide world was doing," he joked. He sighed. "This fever is killing me… and that's not the only thing..."

"How high is it?" Dearka asked, ignoring his last remark. "104 going on 105…" he answered. "I've been laying in the same spot since yesterday… -And guess what?"

"I don't know, what?" Asked Dearka. "You know Shiho? That chick who wouldn't stop following us around two years ago?" Yzak told him. "Oh her… she was pretty hot," he said smirking. "Yeah, whatever… -Anyway, her father is my family's doctor and when he came over with some fever medication for me he brought Shiho and she just jumped on top of me and started kissing me! And then she told me she loved me!" Yzak said rather loudly. "Well, you don't have to brag about it," Dearka said, crossing his arms. He frowned. "I'm not bragging, I'm bitching."

"Yeah," he laughed. "So, do you like her too?"

"I don't know, maybe…" he muttered. "But I don't love her…"

"Well you should. She's a total score," Dearka said. "Speaking of scores… you know that Miriallia girl?"

"Think so… wasn't she one of those girls with a top score?" He asked. "Yeah. And I've got a date with her for tomorrow. It was kinda strange how it happened, actually. I ran into her on my way over here and she got all weird and asked me out," Dearka said with a shrug. Yzak laughed. "Wait, she asked you out? Oh, that's weak!"

"Oh, gimme a break… no girl would want to touch you… not even with a ten foot pole…" he hissed. "Dearka, get out," Yzak said calmly. "Yeah, no problem. _Stubborn bastard…_" Dearka muttered. Yzak growled, while a few thoughts of beating the hell out of him popped into his mind. But his fever obviously disagreed with that. So he just let it go.

When Dearka had gone, Ezaria came into the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked. He rolled his eyes. "Why, I've never been better, Mother. Thanks for asking."

"Hm. Aren't you just a ray of sunshine," she joked, sticking a thermometer into his mouth. He rolled his eyes again. "If you don't stop that I'm going to have to gash your eyes out," she said with a smirk. Yzak smirked as well. She threatened that jokingly all the time. It was more of a way to get him to laugh rather than to get him to stop rolling his eyes at her.

Ezaria finally removed the thermometer from his mouth. "104," she read. "Well at least it's not 105…" Yzak muttered as he closed his eyes. "There's still time…" she thought nervously.

**The Next Day, 1:00 P.M. …**

Dearka sighed as he walked towards Miriallia's home. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… She did seem a bit… odd… What if she was a stalker? Dearka mentally kicked himself for thinking something so stupid. But still… what if-?

When he arrived, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell twice really fast. The door opened immediately and there stood Miriallia. "Hey, Dearka…" she greeted, sounding depressed.

They walked towards the park in silence. Dearka looked up at the sky. "Hmm… looks like it's going to rain today."

Miriallia said nothing.

As soon as they arrived at the park it did in fact start to rain. She sighed. "How about we just cancel this…"

Dearka shook his head. "I think something's bothering you."

"No, I'm fine, really," she told him, faking a smile. The rain was coming down hard and they were both almost completely soaked. "Miriallia… if something's wrong, I just want to help…" he said softly. She turned to face him. There was this presence in his eyes… it made her feel like she could really trust him. "All right…" she whispered. "It's about… Tolle… I miss him… I was going through some photo albums last night and when I saw his picture… I just… I cried…"

The rain continued to fall.

"I'm sorry…" he said sadly. "It's not your fault…" she said gently. "I just think I should wait a bit longer… until… until I can love again…"

He sighed. "I understand… it must have been devastating for you…"

Miriallia looked into his violet eyes. Everything was so overwhelming… she just felt her legs give out. He was quick to catch her. And when he did, she buried her face in his chest and just starting sobbing uncontrollably.

They stayed that way for almost three minutes, butthat's when Dearka's soft voice broke though her crying.

"_Precious and fragile things need special handling…"_

She looked at him in disbelief. "Wait, you know this song? But why are you doing this-?" He didn't answer that, so she just figured he was trying to comfort her. Thus, he continued. (Let me just take a minute to say that this song is by Depeche Mode and it's called Precious. I don't own the song or Depeche Mode for that matter.)

"_My God what have we done to you? We always tried to share the tenderest of care. Now look what we have put you through…"_

This song… Miriallia loved it… when Tolle died, she wished she had died with him… but then, she'd heard this song and it helped her cope with the pain. But… how did Dearka know?

"_Things get damaged, things get broken. I thought we'd manage, but words left unspoken left us so brittle. There was so little left to give…"_

Everyone says that Coordinators can do anything with their voices. They can all sing. (True or not, I don't care…) But… there was something so natural about Dearka's voice… It actually sounded like it was his. Unlike when Lucas Clyne sang. Her voice changed completely.

"_Angels with silver wings shouldn't know suffering… I wish I could take the pain for you. If God has a master plan, that only He understands, I hope it's your eyes he's seeing through."_

The rain showed no signs of letting up. They were both soaking wet and they didn't even care. In fact, it seemed to have a calming effect on Miriallia… she was falling in love again…

"_I pray you learn to trust. Have faith in both of us. And keep room in your hearts for two…"_

Suddenly, Miriallia pressed her index finger to his lips, silencing him. Seconds later, she pulled her finger away and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around him, she deepened it. Even though this wasn't the best place to kiss, it was still romantic.

Miriallia pulled away a minute later then rested her head against Dearka's chest. "Thank you…" she whispered. "No problem…" he replied gently. "So, do you want me to walk you home?"

She nodded. "Sure… that would be nice…"

With that, they began to walk back towards the subdivision. (You know, where everyone in this particular fanfic lives… yeah, you know…) But as they did, someone watched them, and they did not look happy…

**3:00 at Cagalli and Kira's "PLACE"**

Kira walked out the front door towards town. This was going to be bad… Hopefully Fllay hadn't brought her pepper spray with her… (It's a LONG story.)

When he reached the movie theatre, he saw Lacus and Fllay standing outside. They were both screaming at each other. And when they noticed him standing there, they ran up to him and started screaming at him.

"You have dates with both of us!" Fllay screamed. "No! You didn't give me a choice! You both just said: 'Oh, let's go on a date tomorrow, tee hee!' And the coincidence was you both picked the same time and the same place!" Kira shouted. "Then why didn't you tell us!" Fllay continued to scream. "Because you would have been bitches about it! Look, I don't want to point fingers at anyone, but that would definitely be you, FLLAY! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" Kira screamed. Fllay's jaw dropped before she reached into her purse and pulled out the PEPPER SPRAY. She then proceeded to spray it right in his eyes.

"AH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! OH MY GOD IT BURNS!" He cried, covering his obviously burning eyes. (It's like the time Yzak got his scar!-only with... pepper spray... and no scar...)

"STUPID COORDINATOR!" She screamed before storming down the street.

* * *

A/N: Back to the beginning of the chapter for a minute... now you may be wondering why Fllay was all touchy with Nicol right after she set up a date with Kira. Well... there are only two things I can think of to explain that: 1- Fllay's a whore. 2- Who wouldn't want to give Nicol a big hug? I wish he was real! 

Anyway, Ijust had really awesome dream last night that gave me an idea for a fanfic. So you might see it posted sometime soon. I think I'll call it 'Blame Me'. It's centered on Nicol pretty much, but I did pair him up with Fllay in it. I'm sorry- that pairings so uncommon, but I think it's adorable. Everything kind of balances out when they're together, you know? I'll have more info on Blame Me next time.Well, enough of this! Tell me what you think!

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update, guys! I've been so busy!

In loving memory of Akatsuki Will's deceased hampster, Shuffle. We shall never forget you!

Thanks to TearSheild Alchemist, May Flourence (AKA Acebuddy) and Akatsuki Will for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER IX **Second Strikes, Predicted

Deaths and Random Hatred

**5:00 P.M. at the Movie Theatre…**

"That movie sucked…" Kira muttered as he walked out of the theatre with Lacus. "Well of course it did. You only saw the end of it. You were blind half the time," Lacus pointed out. Kira looked at her. "Oh, yeah… I forgot…"

She giggled. "You're cute…"

"You really think so?" He asked stupidly. "Of course. Who wouldn't?" She smiled then proceeded to give him a kiss, but Kira was quick to pull away.

"What's the matter?" Lacus asked. "Sorry… I was just a bit surprised…" Kira answered blushing. They were quiet for a moment.

"So, shall we walk home?" She finally asked. "Sure…" He agreed. With that, they walked back towards the subdivision.

**Four days later at the Jule Mansion, 8:00P.M. …**

Ezaria sighed as she walked into Yzak's room. Now was the moment of truth... if his temperature was 104 or higher, he'd die. If not, he'd live.

When she'd entered his room she was shocked to see beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Yzak? How are you feeling?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Like... like I'm on fire..." he whispered between laboured breaths. Gently and fearfully, she put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Please... spare my son..." she thought holding back tears.

When Ezaria pulled it from his mouth, she stared in disbelief at what it read. Yzak looked at her shocked face. "What...? What does it say...?" He hardly managed to ask. Her answer was shaky. "105..."

He stared at her. "That's a bit high, don't you think...?"

There was no answer. She just looked totally devastated. "No..." she thought. "This just can't be happening..."

"Mother? Is there something you haven't told me?" Yzak asked. "Something... important?"

Again, there was no answer. "Mother-?" he asked again. She suddenly snapped back and cried. "Just go to sleep!"

He stared after her as she quickly left the room. "What the hell's going on-? Why is this such a big deal-?" He thought weakly. Deciding he was going to figure out what was the big problem, he lifted himself from his supposed death bed with great difficulty, almost collapsing in the process.

"I'm so... weak..." Yzak muttered, giving a large effort just to keep standing.

When he'd finally managed to get to the door, he heard Ezaria downstairs dialing a number on the phone...

"Hello? Doctor Hahnenfuss... I just called to tell you that Yzak's fever is a solid 105... I just can't believe he's going to go like this..."

Yzak's eyes widened. '_Go like this'_? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Unfortunately... he already knew the answer. "Oh my God... I'm gonna die..."

**At the Hahnenfuss Residence, 8:30p.m. ...**

(The "DOCTOR" is just on the phone with Ezaria right

now. It's still the same moment in time...)

"I'm so sorry... this is devastating..." Doctor Hahnenfuss tried to sound comforting for the distressed Ezaria.

Upstairs, in her room sat the eavesdropping Shiho. She'd heard everything.

"Oh-no..." she whispered in disbelief. "Yzak... he just can't die..."

**At the Elsman Mansion, 9:00p.m...**

Dearka sighed as he walked out of his room. His mother had no idea that he'd left his room two other times to go out. But this time, he had a good excuse for leaving. He felt unwell, and it showed. His face was pale, he looked tired, his throat was sore, his head ached and he had a fever.

"Dearka! What are you doing out of your room and why are you so pale?" His mother asked upon meeting him on the stairs. He groaned. "Do we have to make small talk every time we pass?"

"Dearka... this is odd... Coordinators don't get sick... there must be something wrong with you..." she said worriedly, as she felt his forehead. "You have a fever."

"Nah. I just need some Tylenol..." he muttered. "We don't have any Tylenol because we're not _supposed_ to need Tylenol..." she pointed out. "Oh yeah..." he said. "I guess you're right..."

"You go to your room right away, Mister!" She said quickly. "And get some rest!"

Just as she'd finished her sentence, the phone rang. She dashed down the stairs to the nearest phone. Dearka listened in. It sounded something like this...

"Hello? Oh, Ezaria... what's the matter? Why the tears?... What Coordinator Plague? –It's going around? Oh my God... Dearka's sick... do you- ...what? Yzak? He's not going to make it?... Oh, Ezaria... I'm so sorry... Don't cry... Ezaria..."

Dearka was shocked. "Yzak's going to die from a Coordinator Plague-? Great... that means I have it too and I'm going with him... that's just fantastic..."

Suddenly, all the lights in the house flickered off and Dearka felt his head get light. Before he lost consciousness, he saw someone familiar standing at the bottom of the stairs, just glaring at him. As he fell, the glaring person vanished into thin air.

**At the Allster Residence, 9:30p.m. ...**

Nicol's bruised leg was now pretty much good enough to walk on. He'd spent the last five days in one of the guest rooms in the Allster mansion. He phoned his parents to tell them he was just staying at a friend's house for the week. (Yeah, like they'd approve of that...) He didn't want them to know that he'd been hurt. It had taken quite some time to heal, even for a Coordinator...

Nicol was worried. When Fllay left at three, she said she'd be back by seven thirty the latest. It was now nine thirty and there was still no sign of her.

She lived with her mother in this mansion- her father had died a while ago. For the week, though, her mother was out of town with a friend.

Suddenly, Nicol heard the front door slam open. He lifted himself up and put some weight on his bruised leg. It didn't cause him too much pain. He started to walk towards the door (there was a slight limp in his steps but it was hardly noticeable) and just as he reached it, that door flew open.

Fllay was standing there with a gun in her hands. Here's the fun part- it was pointed at him. Nicol stepped back. Shocked, confused, and scared.

"Don't move..." she hissed. "It's time you Coordinators got what you have coming to you..."

"A hug-?" Nicol asked timidly. "NO! AN UNTIMELY DEATH!" She screamed, pulling the trigger. The window behind him shattered. "OH MY GOSH!" He cried. "You were really gonna do it!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE I WAS GONNA DO IT! WHAT ARE YOU! RETARDED!" Fllay screamed, keeping the gun pointed at him. "No!" Nicol cried in tears. "You're crazy lady! You're screwed up in the head!"

And from here on in, the sound of screaming, shooting, yelling and running could be heard in the subdivision. Nicol managed escape Fllay's mansion and was now running down the street screaming bloody murder while she chased, occasionally shooting and shouting "colourful" insults with "colourful" language.

"Somebody HELP ME! She's got a gun and she's gonna KILL ME! OH, PLEASE HELP ME!" Nicol cried as she-um... **HE** ran. The lights of houses came on as they passed them.

When Fllay realized she was out of bullets, she screamed angrily, picked up speed and managed to catch up to Nicol, tackling him to the ground. He hit the street with a cry of pain. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shouted angrily while shaking him, "You stupid Coordinator! You have no right to call yourself human! You should just die, go to hell, come back, die again then GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" She glared down at Nicol's tear-stained face. He just kept on crying. There was blood on the right side of his face from when she'd tackled him, causing him to smash his head into the street.

Fllay's eyes softened... she thought Coordinators to be emotionless and cruel. Yet here she had Nicol, a Coordinator, at her mercy... and to top that, he was crying like a baby... He was innocent... so innocent...

Her anger just suddenly vanished. She felt stupid for what she had done...

She pulled him closer so his face was right in front of hers. He flinched. "Nicol..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

After that apology, she just kissed him, wanting to embrace his innocence. As she pulled away, his eyes closed and he lost consciousness. Fllay hugged him close and with how overwhelmed she felt, lost consciousness as well. (Oh dear! I'm so delicate! HA!) They both laid there in the middle of the street while currently the world around them was in a panic.

**At the Jule Mansion, 10:30p.m. ...**

Yzak sat outside his door listening in disbelief as his fever rose. Ezaria was calling everyone she knew and telling them that he was going to die. He was in complete shock but managed to pull himself up and walk with great difficultly back to bed. He just laid there, letting it all sink in. His eyelids got heavy, and eventually and slowly began to close...

**10:45 at the Amalfi Residence...**

"Dear, I'm worried... Nicol's been gone for five days and did you hear those gun shots? And the screaming? What if he's hurt? Oh, my poor baby..." Nicol's mother, Romina, said to Nicol's father, Yuri.

"You heard him; he said he'd be at a friend's house. I'm sure he's fine," Yuri said with a shrug. "You know, we've never met these new friends of his... they could be an awful influence on him. They might even try to kill him!" Romina cried. "Paranoid..." Yuri muttered under his breath. "What did you say?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Uh... I was just saying that it would be a good idea to go look for him..." he lied. "Yeah, right..." she muttered, heading to the front door. "Where are you going?" Yuri called after her. "TO LOOK FOR **_MY_** SON!" She screamed, followed by the door slamming. "Uh... wait! I want to look for _your_ son too!" He shouted, chasing after her.

**Ten Minutes of searching later... **

After walking along the streets for (like I said) ten minutes, Romina and Yuri came across the unconscious Nicol and Fllay in the middle of the street.

"Oh my goodness!" Romina cried. "Why is Nicol in the middle of the road? Why is he unconscious? Why is there a redheaded girl on top of him? And-" She stopped and stared in shock when she saw the gun lying beside them, and that Nicol was bleeding from the head.

She screamed when it finally sank in. "OH NO! SHE SHOT MY BABY BOY IN THE HEAD!" With that said, she slipped to the ground in a sudden faint.

Yuri chose not to jump to conclusions, though. Instead, he walked to where Nicol and Fllay lay, pushed Fllay off of Nicol (who needs her?) and examined the wound to his head. He sighed with relief. It wasn't a bullet wound and it hadn't bled that much. Nothing severe.

Yuri hugged him close, then tried to wake him. "Nicol... Nicol... please wake up..."

Groaning, his eyes slowly opened. "Father...?" He asked groggily. "Where am I-?"

"Lying in the middle of the street for some reason. Now I think you have some explaining to do," he answered, helping Nicol up, then picking the still unconscious Fllay up and setting her down on the sidewalk. "Uh... Father... one more question..." Nicol suddenly spoke up. "What's the problem?" He asked. Nicol frowned "Why is Mother lying on the ground?"

"Oh, right..." Yuri muttered, leaning over his fainted wife and giving her a gentle shake.

"W-what happened-?" She asked as she came to. "You fainted," he answered while helping her up. "By the way, Nicol's fine. He just has a little gash in the side of his head- nothing really severe."

"Oh! Where is he?" Romina cried. "Behind you..." He answered. She turned to see Nicol. "I was so worried!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. "You explain yourself, Mister!"

He sighed then took an extra big breath. "Okay... when I left home five days ago I saw a kitty stuck up in a tree... so I went to the top to rescue it but when I was almost to the kitty I remembered that I'm afraid of heights! So I was stuck up there for four hours until that GIRL" he pointed to the unconscious Fllay "found me. I asked if she could help me get down, she said yes. Then she screamed really loud and I was shocked so I fell out of the tree! That knocked me out for half an hour and when I woke up that GIRL" he pointed to the unconscious Fllay again "was there. I tried to stand up but my leg was bruised too badly, so I couldn't walk. She offered to let me stay at her mansion until I could walk. Five days later she went out on a date. When she came home she tried to shoot me. So I obviously ran away and she chased me all the way out here then tackled me... she said she hates Coordinators... then when she finished shaking me she said she was sorry... then... she kissed me... I lost consciousness and I guess she did too... then that's when you showed up."

They seemed to believe him. "So it all started with that redheaded girl..." Yuri said. Nicol shook his head. "No. With a kitty."

* * *

A/N: That wasn't very good... OH WELL! 1 more chapter of Shuffle to go! Then I'll have Shuffle 2 up. It'll be a lot better and there'll be a lot more weird pairings in that one. Trust me. Well, that's all! 

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay, let me just quickly warn you... Shiho is totally insane in this chapter and the things she does here would and will NEVER EVER EVER happen on the actual show... so yeah... don't tell me, I'm already completely aware. Thank you.

Thanks to TearSheild Alchemist, Akatsuki Will and May Flourence for reviewing!

Here it is, the **last chapter** of Shuffle!

* * *

**CHAPTER X** Tragedy and Relief in the

Early Morning

**The Next Morning at the Jule Mansion, 5:30...**

Ezaria woke up early that morning. If you could call it waking up. She'd only gotten one hour of sleep.

As she walked toward the stairs (to go down) she stopped by Yzak's room. The sight of him just laying there motionless broke her heart.

She walked into the room sadly to say one last goodbye.It just wasn't fair... As tears began to form in her eyes, she was shocked to hear Yzak sigh softly then turn his head towards her. His eyes remained closed. He wasn't dead, he was sleeping. She quickly felt his forehead to find he didn't have much of a fever left at all.

"Oh, Yzak!" She cried dropping to her knees at his bedside, pulling him close and beginning to cry with relief. His eyes opened halfway.

"What's the matter Mother?" He asked quietly. "Nothing's the matter! I'm crying because I'm happy you're okay!" was her overjoyed reply. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked suddenly. "Tell you what, dear?" She questioned. "That I was going to die..." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I would never tell you that... I just didn't want to upset you..." Ezaria told him, continuing to hold him in a warm embrace. He sighed and she hugged him closer- if that was even possible...

**6:00a.m., at the Hahnenfuss Residence...**

The new Hahnenfuss residence, that is. Just moved into three days ago. As I'm sure you know, moving is a lot of work and not to mention tiring. Both Mr. and Mrs. Hahnenfuss just wanted to rest, but not Shiho... She'd instead been up all night mourning Yzak's 'death' with countless tears. So her tired mother was stuck staying up all night as well trying to comfort her. It, of course, didn't work. Nothing seemed to calm Shiho down at all.

"Shiho, please... there'll be other boys..." her mother told her tiredly. "No! No one will ever replace Yzak!" She wailed. Her mother stood up. "Shiho. Stop this foolishness right now. It was just a crush. You have no reason to be crying all night. Now I want you to stop your crying and get some sleep." With that said, she was gone.

(Warning- here comes the psycho Shiho part...)

Shiho did stop her crying for a moment. "I can't go on without my Yzak... I just can't... if it's going to be this way, then I'll have to join him... in death..." (Okay, feel free to laugh.)

She stood up from her spot on the floor of her room and walked over to the door. She quietly and slowly opened it, then listened. The only noise she could hear was the deep breathing from the room down the hall. Good, they were both sleeping... silently, she stalked to the kitchen.

There was no doubt about it; she was extremely devoted to Yzak... in an obviously unhealthy way... She was going to find the biggest, sharpest knife in the drawers, and put it through her chest. I told you she was crazy...

After searching four drawers, she found the perfect one. Taking a deep breath, she positioned it pointing to her chest.

"SHIHO! NO!"

Apparently her parents weren't as asleep as she thought they were...

Her mother had heard her rummaging through the doors and came out to investigate, only to find this. "Shiho... now, hold on..."

"I can't hold on!" She shouted. (By Myself by Linkin Park... Awesome...). Knowing that her words weren't working, her determined mother lunged for her... there was blood...

**At the Jule Mansion, 6:30a.m. ...**

A scream echoed through the dusk of the early morning, just a block away. Yzak's eyes snapped open. Screams were commonly heard in the subdivision, (how sad is that?) but this one was bothering him... He sat up, this time with little effort. "Why do I feel like something really bad is about to happen-?" He asked himself quietly.

"It's HER," A little voice in his head told him. "Who the hell is HER?" He thought. "Shiho, idiot!" It answered. His eyes widened"SHIHO!" He shouted suddenly, jumping up, running down the stairs and out the door.

**At the Hahnenfuss residence...**

Shiho stood there, staring at what she'd done to her mother. Unintentionally, she'd cut her arm badly enough to have it bleeding severely. The amount of blood was sickening.

"Mother... I'm so sorry... but I can't go on without him..." Shiho whispered.

Her mother looked at her weakly. There was nothing there in her daughter's eyes... she just looked completely possessed.

"Shiho... don't..."

Without another word, she took the already bloodied knife back to her chest.

The door suddenly flew open and the next thing Shiho knew, the wind was knocked out of her, and the knife flew from her hands, landing on the floor across the kitchen. Even though all the shock, she quick to realize she was laying on the floor- the person who she'd been tackled by on top of her, breathing hard.

It was all too much to take in, but when it finally did sink in, she found the person lying on top of her to be Yzak.

"I'm still here..." he whispered, unable to find the strength to get back up again.

Shiho just laid there, her eyes wide open. "Oh my God... what have I done?"

**At the Elsman Residence, 7:00a.m. ...**

Dearka groaned as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. His fever was high; high enough to make any Natural drop dead. He'd been awake all night, panting and completely drenched in sweat. He could almost swear the room was engulfed in flames.

"It's so... hot... I can't take it... anymore..." Dearka breathed as his worried mother entered the room. She'd tried to get a shot against the virus for herself once Dearka had fallen ill, but they were all gone. So while she was caring for her possibly dying son, she'd probably end up catching the virus as well.

"It's okay, Dearka we're going to get through this, all right?" She said quietly, putting a thermometer in his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to cope with the intense heat. "I called the Hahnenfuss doctor, but he said he had take some people to the hospital... I guess the fever medication will just have to wait," She sighed, removing the thermometer from his mouth. She stared in horror. "Oh my God..."

He couldn't find the strength to ask how high it was so she just told him. "Your fever's 106..."

"Really? Could've sworn it'd be higher than that..." he said weakly, managing a smile. Still no fever could stop him from making a joke. She sighed again. "You try to get some rest... I have to do some house work, call me if you need me."

His eyes remained closed but he nodded. With that, she left the room.

After half an hour of trying to get some sleep, he suddenly felt the room get colder. Oh, it was nice... with the fever and all... 10 more minutes passed and just when he was starting to fall asleep, the lights flickered once, twice, again, again and again... That was familiar... just like yesterday, before he'd passed out... he remembered- that person standing at the bottom of the staircase, just glaring at him... As if on cue, that same person appeared at the doorway.

With a glare, the person walked closer. Dearka stared in horror. It was Miriallia's dead boyfriend, Tolle.

"Tolle..." Dearka muttered in disbelief. "Dearka..." Tolle said irritably, glaring even more. "Stay away from Miriallia... I swear, if you go near her again, I'll kill you. Got that?"

Before he could even open his mouth to reply, he lost consciousness. "I'll take that as a possible maybe," Tolle said before disappearing just as easily as he'd appeared.

**At the Hospital, 8:00a.m. ...**

"Well, my wife needs thirty stitches in her left arm, Shiho needs five stitches in her left arm and some calming down and Yzak needs four stitches in his right arm," Doctor Hahnenfuss told an angry Ezaria as she sat in the waiting room. She glared at him. "Your daughter's a psycho..."

He sighed. "I know..."

"How did Yzak know she was going to kill herself?" Ezaria asked, more to herself than to him. "Well... I really don't know... perhaps it was just intuition..." he suggested.

When Yzak had tackled Shiho, the knife had given them both gashes in their arms as it flew out of her hands.

Shiho was still in shock and probably still would be for a while. Yzak was tired and Mrs. Hahnenfuss was still upset.

"Listen, I think it'd probably be best if Shiho stayed away from Yzak. I'm suggesting... a restraining order," Ezaria said. Doctor Hahnenfuss looked at her. "That's a good idea."

**At Kira and Cagalli's... uh... 'PLACE', 9:00...**

"MOM! MOM! CAGALLI HAS THE FLU!" Kira screamed when he heard Cagalli in the bathroom puking her guts out. "Shut up YOU LOSER!" She screamed from the bathroom. "MOM! CAGALLI HAS THE FLU AND SHE CALLED ME A LOSER!" Kira shouted. "Kira... when I stop puking... I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN MAN!" She screamed. "MOM! CAGALLI HAS THE FLU, SHE CALLED ME A LOSER AND NOW SHE'S THREATENING ME!" Kira screamed at the top of his lungs.

Their mother (yes, she's actually still alive...) came marching up the stairs. "Cagalli! Stop threatening your brother AND calling him a loser! Then when you're FINISHED in there, GO TO BED!" She then turned to Kira. "And Kira, for the love of God, SHUT UP!" She marched back down the stairs and Kira stared after her in disbelief.

There was silence.

"Loser..." Cagalli said quietly from the bathroom. "MOM!" Kira cried.

"KIRA!" Their frustrated mother screamed. "CAGALLI!" Cagalli added in just for the heck of it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**Man,is it just me or was that really stupid?Well, that's all for Shuffle. I'll have Shuffle 2 up really, really soon. I promise! It's A LOT better...

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


End file.
